


I'll follow you into the dark

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Death, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Agron's birthday and Nasir goes to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll follow you into the dark

_""You sure you're up for this, Nasir?"_

_"Yeah. I really need to do it, it's his birthday after all."_

A warm early-fall afternoon, just like all the ones that he'd enjoyed whenever he'd gone out. Nasir is sitting silently and is staring straight ahead, with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey there, love. Happy birthday! I brought these for you, hope you like them. I know flowers can be little bit tacky for a gift, but I didn't have enough money for some big, momentous thing to buy you and really, other things wouldn't really matter, 'cause...you know..."

He lowers his gaze downwards and sighs.

"Everybody back at the house misses you, you know? Even though they don't say it, I know they do, with the way they speak about you and all that. But they're all trying to stay upbeat, at least as far as I can tell. Gannicus' even started to hit on everything again, can you believe that? And between you and me, I'm pretty sure that blonde nurse that you liked so much, that Saxa girl? She's going to fall for his charms sooner than later. At least, I hope she does. Because it would surely light up the place for a bit, now that you're not there to do it anymore."

Tears are silently running down his cheeks now and Nasir does his best to wipe them with the sleeves of his nowadays too big shirt and he raises his eyes once more as his entire face crumbles.

"As...as for me, I miss you. I do, so much. I miss your stupid jokes and your laugh and the way your eyes would shine in the early morning light. I miss holding hands with you when we'd go for a walk and feeling safe inside your arms whenever I'd get scared. I miss every single thing about you, every single second of every single day that I'm up here and that you're down there."

His tears finally stops and as he blinks, Nasir talks to the mix of grey stone and white marble right in front of him one last time.

"The doctor...the doctor came to me the other day. 'Told me that the tumor has spread. It's not just in my lungs anymore, it's in my arms and in my legs and in my blood and in my bones and it's only a matter of time before it reaches my heart. I only got maybe what? A couple of weeks, maybe a month tops left? And then after that...maybe, I don't know...if you're up to it...I could see you again? If you're not already in heaven chasing after some guy that looks much healthier than I l myself look right now, then maybe somewhere, sometime, we could go on a real date, just like we promised we would if we got any better? Before your own sickness brought you down faster than mine did? I hope they're treating you well, wherever you are and I hope that when I arrive there shortly, you'll recognize me...somehow."

Naevia arrives behind him, adjust the breathing tube inside his nose and whispers right by his ear:

"Ready to go?"

Nasir turns toward the tombstone and bringing his fingers to his lips, he touches it with a trembling hand as he says:

_"Happy birthday Agron. Hope to see you on the other side pretty soon."_

And with that, Naevia takes Nasir's wheelchair by the handles and rolls him back toward the _Capua House_ , where he and Agron met, fell in in love and unfortunately passed away a few months from one another. And when Nasir finally joined Agron wherever the other man had been this entire time, it was with a smile on his face, a kiss on his lips and a heavenly date to be planned.

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied,_   
_Illuminate the NO on their Vacancy sign._

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,_   
_Then I'll follow you into the dark._


End file.
